Pink Seduction
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: One woman's plan of Seduction is another man's chance to get the guy he loves. How with this pan out for our pilots? And between the three, who exacly is the victum here?


**So here's the Newest Color Collection addition! Pink Seduction is a very...intense story! So I hope you all enjoy! **

**Dedicated to Rein-Kun, StandingOnTheRooftops and Starfmalover. Recently she has brought my spirits up with her awsome reviews! and so Has Rein-kun! I look forward to all their reviews and hope that they each enjoy this! Star has recently said something that I took a bit as a challenge and went out to show that hopefuly I can write just about anything! lol so I hope she likes it and thanks to all my fans and everyone who reads! Madre, thank you for everything! with out your help I'm pretty sure that this one wouldn't be as good as it is now!**

**Pink Seduction** -TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Heero heaved a sigh as he shut his front door softly. His mission hadn't gone the way he planned it. Some rookie had screwed up and damn near killed him. It was a mission from hell, he had deemed it. He heaved another sigh and threw his duffle bag on the couch in his living room before going in the kitchen to grab two pain killers for the headache. He swallowed them, body on automatic as he rinsed the glass and turned off the light, going back through the house in the dark.

With a deep sigh he trudged up the stairs, tired down to his very core. Slowing down before he reached his door he frowned and turned, had he just heard the front door open? His foot lifted off the floor for only a second before he heard light music drift from within his room.

"What-" He yanked open his door roughly, stepping inside and freezing. His body went frigid when he saw the various shades of pink decorating his room. Cobalt orbs drifted over all of the decorations. He took in the music, candles and all the *pink*. "What the hell?" His eye twitched.

Finally his eyes fell on his bed, decked out in pink sheets -which he had no doubt in which were silk- upon seeing who was on it. He blinked at Relena. She giggled and shifted into a 'sexier' pose, pink lacy -sluty- nightgown sliding up her thigh.

"Relena." He stated flatly.

She giggled and slid down the bed, drawing her nightgown up higher. "Oh silly Heero. You look stressed sweetheart."

Heero winced at the high pitched tone of her voice. "What are you doing here?" He didn't even want to think about how she got in. He just wanted her gone, now.

"Oh you!" She swatted at him playfully. "I came to help, relieve, you of your stress." Her tone dropped into something that made his insides crawl.

His insides froze when she came completely off the bed and slowly walked over to him. His hands twitched when she pressed her chest into his. Her hand trailed up his arm and to his neck, daring to tilt his head down. "Heero." She breathed, rising. He slapped her hand away and pushed her back. He turned to leave and froze for a second.

Duo stood in his hallway, leaning against the his bedroom door frame. So he had heard the door. He turned back to Relena as she moved, missing the Violet eyes roll around his room. "Baby," Duo turned his eyes back on Heero's tense back. "This soooo isn't *our* color." Duo shook his head and pushed off the frame. He casually walked up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a light kiss to Heero's cheek. Heero relaxed slightly, used to this, Duo had done it enough times in the past for him to think nothing of it. He was use to the Maxwell charm, though Duo thought nothing of it, nothing more then friendly by-play.

"So baby," Duo rested his chin on Heero's shoulder. "Tell me why she's in *our* room."

Heero sighed heavily, deciding it would be easier to just go along with Duo. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Duo looked at Relena pointedly. Her face grew red and she started screeching at them. Yelling at Duo to get off her man. Duo took it all calmly, teasing her, provoking her with every move of his hands. They lingered on Heero's chest and ghosted over area's she only dreamed about touching. He was pleased to say that every time his hands drifted over an area, Heero relaxed a bit more.

"Maxwell I swear to god, if you don't let-" Duo tuned her out when Heero broke free from his arms. He watched as Heero leaned forward in front of her and threw her over his shoulder.

"AH!" She screamed, clutching at Heero's jacket. "He-Heero!"

He ignored her and dropped her in a heap outside his bedroom door. He slammed the door in her face. He flicked the lock on the door, turning he glanced at Duo before moving to rip off the hideous pink sheets. Duo came over and threw the pink frilly pillows at the door. Relena screamed and banged on the closed wood.

"Duo." Heero hissed.

Duo flinched. "Yeah?"

Heero dropped his voice into a whisper. "What exactly are you doing in my house?" His eyes flickered back to the door. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you here and what was that about?"

Duo blushed as his and Heero hands brushed when they pulled the sheets down. "Uhm, well-uh.I'm here, uh-"

"Maxwell." Heero growled. Duo froze on spot. Heero moved in and claimed his lips.

Duo pulled back breathless. "Pink is sooo not a seduction color." Heero silenced him with another thorough kiss. Heero shoved him back on the bed, earning a small squeak.

"No, black and violet are my colors." Heero whispered, climbing on top of Duo.

"Wha-?" Duo was silenced again as Heero roughly claimed his mouth, he groaned loudly and the banging on the door started again.

"Hee-" Duo let out a scream as Heero's hands pulled his shirt and tank top from his body. "Wha-?"

Heero grinned and kissed Duo again. "We have to make it look good." He muttered against Duo's lips. "Show me." He muttered in Duo's ear. "Show me how much you hate her." Duo shivered and shouted again when Heero descended upon his neck, nipping and biting.

The banging got louder. Duo tuned it out as Heero moved lower down his chest. 'Is he seriously going to-?' "AH!" Duo arched up when Heero's teeth grazed across his nipple. "FUCK!" He cried.

He heard Heero chuckle before all thought was driven away. "Ha, ha." He panted when Heero went lower, hand cupping the bulge in his black leather pants. "Heero~" He groaned.

Heero went lower, lips tracing across defined abs. Gears turned in Heero's brain and he grinned wickedly. "Duo." He murmured, gaining the others attention. His eyes locked with Duo's briefly. He went down farther, lips ghosting over the leather covered bulge, before he covered it with his mouth.

"Holy HELL!" Duo shouted, hips pressing up, hands fisting on the bed. "Fuck man!" Duo hissed. He panted as Heero moved over him.

Heero looked down at Duo, hips gravitating toward Duo's. "Duo, look at me." Violet eyes opened slowly. He locked eyes with him and pushed down, grinding into Duo's thigh. One leg fell to the side and Duo shifted up. Heero stifled a groan by burring his face in Duo's neck. He panted out a breath and ground down. "Duo."

Duo panted heavily and allowed his arm to come up, running across Heero's lower back. "Don't." Duo pleaded. "Don't stop now."

"Accepted." Heero grunted out. His hands drifted down to Duo's pants while Duo's hands tore away at his clothes. He rocked down into Duo, erections rubbing, earning loud moans and groans from both men.

One of Duo's feet traced up the back of Heero's leg teasingly. Heero pushed himself upwards, leaning over Duo.

" 'Ro?" Duo panted.

"Shh." Heero rummaged in the drawer, finding what he was looking for. He dropped the bottle on the bed beside Duo's shoulder, slithering down. He took Duo in his mouth suddenly, making him scream out.

Heero placed his hands on Duo's hips, holding him down. "Fuck." Duo hissed, hands gripping Heero's unruly hair. "Damn Heero." Heero hummed, sending tingles up Duo's spine. "Hell."

Heero pulled away receiving a whimper of discontent. "Du-" Heero sucked in a breath as Duo shoved him back and pushed him on his back. His eyes widened when he looked up at Duo. Violet eyes clouded and hazy, hair in total disarray and panting with a flushed face.

"Do you know what you've started?" Duo managed, grinding down on Heero. Heero gasped as Duo pushed back on him again. His eyes flew open the moment Duo left from on top of him. His head flew downward when he felt something wet trace down his abdomen and the inside of his thigh. He sucked in a breath as Duo's tongue traced back up his thigh, nose nuzzling the dark brown curls.

Glittering Violet orbs looked up into Cobalt, asking permission. Heero let his head fall back on the mattress with long, loud groan. His member being incased in warmth. "Duo." Heero panted. Duo hummed deeply, sending spine chilling jolts up Heero's spine. "Ah." Heero threw his head back as Duo deep throated him. "Shit."

With a growl, Heero pulled the latter up and into a heated kiss, tasting himself. Duo let out a loud moan when Heeros hands gripped his hips, pulling him down as he arched up. " 'Ro~"

Heero panted heavily in Duo's ear. "Enough." He rolled them, pinning Duo to the bed. Nimble hands grabbed the forgotten bottle, popping it open. Duo let out a startled cry when cool fingers pressed against his entrance. "Heero." Duo panted.

"Relax." Duo seemed to melt as Heero's finger entered him, his other hand tracing light circles on one hip. Heero let his lips descend upon Duo's, trying to distract him. Duo pulled back from the kiss, panting.

"Nh."

"Breath." Heero murmured.

Duo gave a shaky laugh. "S'not the first time I've done this 'Ro." Duo arched off the bed when Heero added another finger. "Just," He gasped. "Jus' been awh'le."

Heero's eyes narrowed into a scowl. "Not the-" He snorted. He should have known better. "Well, I'll make you forget everyone else." He whispered heatedly.

"Wha-AH!" Duo's back arched up off the bed and into Heero, where he was pushed back down into the bed. "Heero." He panted.

Heero shifted on top of him, budging his legs apart fully. Duo let them fall open as Heero settled between them. Heero ground down briefly before shifting again, hand reaching for the bottle again while the other was pumping in and out of the withering body beneath him. He attached his lips on Duo's neck, biting and sucking. He blinked when his hand didn't come in contact with it. He shuddered when a hand slithered between the two of them and wrapped around his member. He groaned, biting a little bit to hard on the tender flesh as the hand pumped, spreading the cool liquid.

Duo rocked up into him as his fingers drove into the tight, warm cavern time after time. Duo's panting increased as Heero pressed down into him, grinding with him.

"More." Duo panted. "More."

Heero complied, prying Duo's hand from his erection, he with drew his fingers, gaining a whimper from Duo. One hand moved one of Duo's legs to bend at the knee, the other following on it's own. Duo hooked his heels against the back of Heero's knees, drawing him closer. " 'Ro." He whispered before pulling the other in for a kiss. Heero pressed forward, into the warmth. That one movement earned a loud groan from both men.

Some where along the way this had become more then just trying to get rid of Relena. The goal had changed into who could make the other fall over the brink first. Right now, Heero had the upper hand.

He pushed farther in, breaking the kiss in favor of biting down on Duo's neck. Duo threw his head back, gasping in deeply before letting out a shout. Heero pressed in farther, earning more groans and shouts as he bit down on different parts of Duo's skin to muffle his cry's. Duo arched into Heero more, the more he pushed forward.

"Ha, ha, ah!" Duo cried out when Heero fully seated himself with one final thrust. Heero braced himself above Duo on slightly shaking arms. Duo shifted slightly, earning a drawn out moan from Heero. Heero didn't move, though it nearly killed him, he didn't move, waiting on Duo to adjust. His head fell forward on Duo's shoulder.

Duo tossed his head to the side with groan. "So tight." Heero groaned in his ear.

Duo shifted again. " 'Ro." Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist. Heero took it from there, pulling out slowly and pushing back in even slower. Heero screwed his eyes shut and let out a long groan.

Duo pressed down, drawing him in farther. Heero continued his slow pace, Duo meeting him thrust for thrust. Duo's back arched and his legs tightened, drawing him in farther. Heero ever so slowly sped up his pace through out the time Duo was arching, biting, kissing and nipping at him.

"Close. So fucking close." Duo breathed out in a ragged breath in Heero's ear. His nails raked down Heero's back roughly. "Please." He begged.

Heero complied, wordlessly and sped up his pace. Duo's head rolled to the side and Heero lapped his neck. "Duo." He breathed and angled his next thrust perfectly, striking the others prostate head on.

Duo raised off the bed and screamed, head thrown back. Heero only sped up his pace from there, striking Duo's prostate every time.

"Heero." Duo gasped. "I'm-" Heero struck one last time before stars danced across Duos eyes and he exploded. He shouted out loudly, gripping Heero's shoulders. Heero gave a few shallow thrust before he finally caved to the heat and tightness clenching down around him. He bit into Duo's shoulder roughly, he was sure it would leave a rather, noticeable, mark.

Heero's arms gave out and he dropped down on Duo softly, panting heavily, as the waves of ecstasy rode away.

"Holy shit." Duo groaned out as Heero withdrew from him.

"Damnit! MAXWELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

Both men froze at Relena's shrieking. "Oh my god." Duo groaned. "She heard- oh fuck me."

Heero chuckled. "I just did."

Duo gaped at him. Heero weakly pulled himself out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of pants from the floor and pulled them on. Duo watched as his leather pants walked to the door with Heero in them. Heero yanked the banging door open. "What?" He growled. Relena gapped at him before her eyes drifted back to Duo and the state he was in. Duo blinked at her.

"MAXWELL! How dare you touch him in a sex-" She hissed moving to step in the room.

Heero slammed his hand on the other side of the frame. "Considering *I* was the one pounding him into my mattress-" Heero's voice dropped into dangerous levels. Relena went white and she had backed up. "I think you should leave. Now." Heero turned and looked back over his shoulder, eyes glaring. "I'm busy right now. I don't have the time to listen to your bullshit."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned and ran from the house. Heero slammed his door shut and wandered back over to the bed, flopping down. Duo looked at all the decorations and frowned. "Damn. I never knew there were so many shades of it."

Heero snorted. "I'm coming back to your place." He stated sitting up.

Duo gave him a funny look. "Huh?"

Heero raised an eye brow. "You can't expect me to stay in this PINK room."

Duo broke off into laughter. "God, man I love you. I truly do."

Heero stared at him for a second before leaning over the naked form, grinning. "You only say that after I fuck you into tomorrow." He chuckled. "I love you too, you moron." His cobalt eyes sparkled as he leaned down and graced Duo with a light kiss.

Duo pushed him back and stared at him. "What?"

Heero smirked. "I told you," Another light kiss. "Black and Violet are my seduction." Duo drug him down for a firm kiss.

~END~

* * *

Here it is! Tell me what you think by clicking that button there at the bottom of the screen there! Yeah you know, the one that says Review! LOL anyway thanks for the reading and I hope you enjoyed!

-TMBTJM


End file.
